The Friends Kids
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Let's go back in time to the seventies, when our favorite sextet were kids. Visit the Tribbiani, Green, the mansion of the Bings, Phoebe and her twin and of course those two lovable siblings growing up and learning about life.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine if you will, it is the 1970's , no we are not talking about those six people , but the six in the nineties who were in their twenties. Imagine what your favorite friends were like as kids… these characters are the property of Bright Kaufmann and Crane Productions….

Chapter One… I hate you too

Monica took the spoon and tasted the cake in her easy bake oven. She had spent all day setting a table for her little dollies and cleaning her little play house. It was her goal in life to be the perfect little housewife and mother. It was all she could picture herself doing. Her father came into her little playhouse . "Harmonica, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked around. "Chubby faced Monica smiled. "I am making a party for my dollies. Would you like to come too Daddy?" she asked cheerfully.

"I can't honey. I have to do some work." Jack said as he patted his little girl 's head. Monica was a chubby little girl who loved to cook . Unfortunately the little six year old also loved to eat everything she made.

"Mom I 'm home." called out Monica's older brother. He was two years older than her and quite the little bookworm. He held in his hand a paper with an A on it.

"Let's see Ross." Judy Geller said as she grabbed the paper from her eight year old son's hand. "Another A." she smiled and gave him a kiss. "My little genius. One day you are going to be a famous scientist." She gushed. Monica made a face. She was always being ignored by her mother. She was proud of the little cakes she made.

"Mommy don't you want to see my pretty cake." Monica had chocolate icing smeared all over her face.

Judy just gave a disgusting look. "Monica , look at your face. You are a mess. Now go clean your face ." she demanded. Monica dropped her cake and stomped away.

She stomped up the stairs. Walking past his room, she looked in and stuck out her tongue. "Nyaah." She said to Ross.

"What was that for?" asked Ross as he sat at his desk.

"I hate you." Monica said.

"You hate me. I hate you. You are a mean little fat girl." Ross sneered. "Fatso!' he laughed.

"You think I'm little . I 'll show you how little I am when I sit on your face." Monica rubbed her hands together and then stood in an attack pose.

"How could you hurt me? I am bigger and older than you and besides that I am a boy." Ross said as he got up from his desk. Monica moved closer to him. "Don't let that stop you Dino Boy!" Monica yelled.

"Okay Moni-cow , Bring it on." He said in the way they did on television when their father watched wrestling. Monica jumped on him and threw her older brother on the ground.

"Oww oww oww." Ross whined. "Get off me two ton tessie! You win ! You're stronger than me." Judy was bringing something upstairs and saw her two children in the midst of a wrestling match. She dropped the laundry.

"Monica! Leave your brother alone!" she screamed as she tossed Monica off and helped up Ross. "You are bigger than him and you might hurt his head and his brain."

"Are you alright darling?" Judy said as she brushed off Ross. "I do not want to see this again. Is that understood ?"

"Yes Mommy." Monica sulked.

"Hey Judy. I see we're getting new neighbors down the street." Jack said as he saw the two on the floor. "Your daughter was beating up her brother." Judy said in a disgusting tone.

"Harmonica is that true?" Jack said as he knelt down and talked to his daughter. "He dared me. " Monica pouted with her little mouth. "He said he was older than me and that he was a boy. He is mean to me and last week he cut the leg off of one of my dolls."

"If I am going to be a doctor, I have to practice my surgical skills. You know like on MASH." Ross said smugly.

"Some doctor , you faint at the sight of blood. " mocked Monica.

"Yeah well at least I don't break the scales at the pediatrician." Ross yelled .

"That is enough you two." Judy Geller held her head and prayed her headache would go away. "Now it is almost time for supper. Go wash up and I don't want to hear anymore fighting tonight." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Judy ran to get it.

"Hello, we moved next to the Burkes down the street. My name is Sandra Green." said the black haired woman in the flowered dress." Dr. Burke was very nice and introduced himself to me and my husband. He said you had a little girl that was around my daughter's age. " A little carmel haired colored girl was standing by her.

"Yes I have two children. I have an eight year old son who is simply a genius and a six year old daughter." Judy said."Monica come down here." The women witnessed as a hefty brunette with long hair and blue eyes ambled down the steps."This is Monica."

"Hi I'm Rachel." The perky little girl said. She had brownish golden hair and a rather large nose. Despite this , she was a pretty little girl who was wearing white tights and a blue velvet dress with black shoes with little buckles on them. Her hair was curly and she had aqua colored eyes.

"Hi , Do you like to play with dollies?" Monica asked. "My brother does . He likes to dress up in my mommy's clothes and have tea parties." Ross ran downstairs when he heard this. "Not true , you little pig." He screamed.

"I warned you two." Judy said with a threatening tone. "Please forgive me. Mrs. Green, you know how kids are."

"Oh I certainly do. I have two other little girls at home. I just wanted to find out about the schools and Rachel wanted to come along." Sandra said as she held onto her daughter''s hand.

"She is lying." Ross yelled as he ran after his sister. "Ross , be nice to our company . These are the people who moved in next to Uncle Richard's house. This is Mrs. Green and this is her little girl Rachel." Judy introduced the neighbors to her son.

Ross was always very shy and his mother was trying to get him to be a little bit more outgoing. Judy watched as he put out his hand."Hi I'm Ross."

The little girl smiled. "Hi I'm Rachel."

Hey everyone it's another story. I have been in the midst of updating and this idea came to me. As ideas come to me, I put them down .

Let me know what you think.


	2. Poor Little Rich Kid Chandler Bing

A sandy haired little boy with mischievous eyes sat in the principal's office. Once again he was the instigator of a prank on one of his teachers. One of his co conspirators pointed a finger at him and then refused to take the fall. This was the reason he was in the principal's office.

"Chandler what are we going to do with you?" the principal said as she shook her head and looked at the manilla folder."We have tried to get in contact with your parents , but no such luck. The houseboy keeps saying he'll give them the message."

Of course his parents didn't care. They had their own little lives. His mother had discovered she had a talent for writing erotic fiction and closed herself up in her bedroom to write. His father was just a plain mystery. He would come home from work and then go to his own room. Each of his parents had their own bedroom . Chandler didin't know much, but he knew that normal parents didn't sleep in separate bedrooms.

"Mrs. Reese, I didn't know those girls were in the locker room when I set off the sprinkler system." Chandler tried to beg for mercy.

"Mr. Bing, this is just your latest prank. I am afraid that when we do get ahold of your parents , we are going to discuss the options of sending you to a private school , possibly even military school." She said as she moved the glasses back onto the chain around her neck. "Now I suggest you go back to class. We are done." Chandler jumped down from the chair. He walked down the hall and turned back to see if she was gone. "Yeah right!" he cried.

Coming in from school, Chandler opened the large doors to his house. It really wasn't a normal house, it was a mansion. Since Nora and Charles were very successful, Chandler had the privileges that other kids dreamed of. He had his own library, where he could escape the world through books. His favorite from when he was very young was The Velveteen Rabbit. He also liked to read science fiction and watch reruns of Star Trek.

"Would you like a snack Mr. Chandler?" smiled the houseboy Antonio . He was Chandler's special friend. He would get him whatever he wanted. Charles seemed to have a special connection with Antonio and if he had to go to the store or into New York, Antonio would accompany Chandler's father. Chandler sat at his desk and began to drink the Yohoo with a crazy straw. He never really liked the fancy gourmet fare his parents indulged in. He much would have rather had his favorite food in the whole world Macaroni and cheese and cut up hot dogs.

Charles came up the stairs and walked right past his son. He had a drink in his hand. Lugging the briefcase, he slammed the door to his room and turned on the stereo… carefully he looked through his collection… Judy, Bette,no this one… suddenly Charles blared the music and the singer

I was born in the wagon on the traveling show

My momma used to dance for the money they stole

Grandpa did whatever he could

Preach a little gospel

Sell a couple bottles of doctor good

Gypsies tramps and thieves

We hear it from the people of the town they call us

Gypsies tramps and thieves

But every night all the men would come around and lay the money down.

With his rich baritone voice , Charles would stand in front of his mirror. He would be uncomfortable in his guise as a man, Charles wouldn't come to life until he would pull on the nylons and style his wig and then do his face like a woman. Then he wasn't Charles , he was Helena , a beautiful and sexy woman. This world he had to keep a secret . He had a wife, a good job , and an intelligent son.

On the other hand, Nora sat at her typewriter with a cigarette in her mouth and a martini on her desk. She would imagine their hot pool boy Raoul, and how he looked in his speedos. Then she would begin to think of her lover and how he thrilled her when her husband was earning the money for her to spend. "Charles, a lover?" that was a laugh. Charles and her decided to stay married , for the good of the boy. How they wanted a baby, and it was the happiest day of their life when their little boy was born. They picked an unusual name for him Charles and Nora created him…so they named him Chandler… Nora said it reminded her of the mystery writer Raymond Chandler. She always knew he was destined for great things because of his special name.

Chandler just wanted his parents to disappear. Why couldn't he have a brother? The other kids were scared of him because he was always in this adult world and because of that he couldn't relate to kids his own age. He had an imaginary playmate, but he claimed even his parents liked him better.

Chandler did have one salvation. It was a rather odd one for an eight year old. He felt more like a little adult than a kid. He would go out behind the stables and light up a cigarette. He would stand there and feel like he was the coolest kid in the world. He did it at school too, that's how he had his pal the janitor . They would sneak outside and smoke far away from the prying eyes of the teachers.

Such bliss came from that little stick. He would breathe in and then he would blow it out in a ring. After his cigarette on this particular day, he walked up the stairs. He had noticed that the houseboy had went in his father's room. Apparently he forgot to shut the door, Chandler walked up to it and then he saw ….

His father was kissing the houseboy….. now his life would never be the same…. In case you were wondering the song is the oldie Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves by Cher

My apologies to you mondlers… I saw Chandler as having this sad life…but I was also trying to bring out why he was the way he is… next chapter ….meet the Tribbianis


End file.
